Against a Tree
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Will finds himself in the middle of the woods against a tree near his little hideout. Why was Will against a tree in the first place? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things in in anyway. This story is requested by **RiceKrispies34**

* * *

Will was against a tree moaning loudly into the woods near his little hideout. Luckily no one was there to hear him while his surprisingly nine inch dick was being sucked. Well There was of course one other person was hearing Will's moans. Mostly because they are the ones sucking his dick. Will never thought he would be getting sucked today or any day for that matter.

As for the one sucking his dick, they

never had thought Will would have a huge dick until it was reviled. They just knew they wanted it in them one way or another. The mystery person had a crush on the Bowers boy for some time and now here they are in the woods both doing a tabo act do to their age of only fifteen. However doing this did not bother them one bit.

Will was also surprised who was sucking his monster dick while his pants along with his tighty whities where around his ankles and having his bare ass touching the tree behind him. Not only was this was Will's first blow job but it was also the first time for the person on their knees to suck a dick. Well that's not fully true they had sucked a dick a few times before sucking Wills.

Mostly because the dick they were sucking was their own big black dick. Lucas had sucked his own dick for three years. He even kept sucking himself once he had Max as a girlfriend. Lucas happend to be bisexual and not to long ago Lucas and Max are no longer dating. Lucas smiled up at Will as he continued to suck him as much of Will's dick as possible.

The rest of Will's dick that was not able to slide into Lucas's dick was being jacked off. Will just kept moaning of Lucas's sucking skills. After Lucas was bobbing for awhile onto Will's dick Will was on edge. Something Lucas could feel and after a few more bobs Will shot his load into Lucas's mouth in which Lucas swallowed every drop.

Lucas slid Will's dick out of his mouth and soon stood up. The two boys looked into each other's eyes and they started to make out. While they where Will's hand grabbed Lucas's ten inch dick and started to jack him off. Lucas moaned into the kiss as he was being jacked off. It wasn't long when the kiss broke and Will being on his knees.

Will looked up at Lucas before sliding the ten inch dick into his mouth. Like Lucas, Will took as much of the dick he could. What he could not take he jacked off. Will felt like he was doing a good job for his first time based on the sounds Lucas was making. Will sucked faster as Lucas's hand was on the back of his head playing with his mop top hair.

Even for someone who has never sucked a dick before he got Lucas on edge fast. After a few more bobs Lucas was getting even closer. Soon enough Lucas was shooting his load into Will's mouth. After swallowing Lucas's load he got up and the two made out once again. When the kiss broke Lucas was on all fours and he spread his ass cheeks. A sign that Lucas wants to be fucked.

Will had no problem with this. He soon went behind Lucas and slid his hard nine inch dick into Lucas's ass slowly. Every inch caused Lucas to moan. Lucas practice with a cucumber for a while and thought he be ready for Will's dick but he was wrong. Will's dick was really stretching out Lucas's ass. After only a few thrusts into his friend Lucas shot his load onto the grass.

After awhile Will picked up speed causing more moaning from both boys. It wasn't long until Will was fucking faster and harder into Lucas. This caused Lucas to get hard again and on edge. This was the best feeling both boys were feeling. A few more thrusts from Will caused Lucas to shoot off another load onto the grass.

This put Will on edge and only a few more thrusts Will shot his load into Lucas. After shooting his load into Lucas the boys heard moment in the distance. They quickly pulled up their underwear and boxers before the noise got closer. The boys kissed one more time before walking away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
